


As The Moon Goes Dark Drabbles (NSFW)

by WinterSorceress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Public Sex, Vampire Akande
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: Little tidbits from my AU As the Moon Goes Dark that includes sexual scenarios that may or may not make it into the main piece. Doomyatta and more.





	As The Moon Goes Dark Drabbles (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Levels of vagueness will depend on where I am in the story to avoid spoilers. This first one was a casual, just because drabble.
> 
>  
> 
> [Main Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12112263)

Week ago, it would be unfathomable that he would find himself in such a situation. Namely, pinned against a wall, in a faraway city, by his companion, with no space between them, their breathing short and restrained. Yet, present Zenyatta wasn’t as surprised.

Though it was a wonder how they had let themselves go so easily, tormented by desire for a moment too long.

The weight of Akande’s body against his was a strange comfort, only igniting the fire in his core to burn even hotter. Their breaths mingled, heads bowed together. For that moment, they were one, their hips never straying as they pressed into each other as if they were never once two separate beings.

“Ze...Zenyatta...” the vampire gasped quietly, voice gruff with the sheer desperation that drove them. “Are you...hah...are you...still...alright?”

Unable to find the words to answer, the monk reached up to snake his arms around the dark man’s neck, urging him not to leave, not even to think of it. His head swam with building pleasure, as the friction between them grew, sparking an inferno that threatened to consume them both.

“D-don’t...don’t stop...” he managed through a ragged pant, vision unsteady in the dimness. “It...it feels good...I want...”

“I want this too...”

Perhaps it was the fact that they could be caught at any time, by an unwitting passerby, or that he was still in his robes, but there was something about this that was utterly tantalizing. Shivers of delight and excitement traveled his spine, sending him shuddering against his husband-to-be. Feeling his mind slip away, he tugged the other down as he surged for his mouth, sealing their lips as though his were the very oxygen that kept him among the living.

Akande responded with equal intensity, instinctively making himself at home as their tongues met and slid together passionately. Frantic, they tasted each other’s moans. Yet, it was not something that was meant to last. Breathless, Zenyatta gasped, pulling away to bury his face in his lover’s bare chest, gasping endlessly as they rutted without pause. Growling with the madness of their desire, the vampire nuzzled at the crook of his neck as he took him with near inhuman drive, grinding and bucking, their erections almost painfully hard under their clothes.  

“A-Akande...please...” the monk moaned, clinging to him for dear life. “Please...please...I’m...I’m...Oh please...”

Playfully, Akande nipped at his collarbone. “Shh...” he warned gently, despite everything. “Some...someone will hear...darling...”

“Let them...” Zenyatta protested without thought. “Let...let them know...I’m yours.”

A sharp inhale hitched his companion’s chest. “...Shit...” he cursed under his breath. Then those large, loving hands came to steady his hips. “You don’t know...what you do to me...”

“Likewise...”

Yearning for even more, to give himself completely, Zenyatta worked to lift a leg, hooking it over Akande’s waist. He hoped that, even in their frenzy, he would take the hint, which he didn’t doubt he would. Sure enough, he squeaked, which was abruptly cut off by a boyish giggle, when the vampire cupped his rear to cradle him, easing himself between his spread legs.

“Mmmnn...” Sinking into bliss as their electrifying friction set his nerves ablaze, he allowed his head to loll back, his back flush against the stone wall, completely pinned by his lover. He wouldn’t have it any other way. “...Fuck....fuck yes. A-Akande...! T-that’s it...!”

Virtually drunk with arousal, it wasn’t long before he found dotting on Akande more interesting than sitting back. Friskily, the monk was the one this time to shower the other with loving nips, at his jaw and at the skin of his neck. And all the while, their hips never stopped, arching into and seeking each other, always grinding, their groins slipping together as though lovers themselves.

Colorfully, the vampire swore, one hand coming up to brace himself against the wall as he chased his peek, sweat adorning his forehead, slipping down the curve of his jaw. What Zenyatta could catch of his eyes were a dilated masterpiece, wild and enamored, desperate yet tender for the monk in his arms. Something too was building in him, especially at the sight, something that again had him clinging, so tight one might mistake them for a single entity.

“So...so close...” Akande huffed. “Z-Zen...Shit...I...”

“Darling...” was all the monk could whimper, so lost in the constant stimulation that threatened to drag him under. “Oh...Oh darling... _please_.”

With a snarl, the man’s hips reached their fever pitch, frantic in his search for release. It came for them then, white hot and all consuming. They shuddered together there, in the dark alleyway, Zenyatta sobbing quietly with the sheerness of everything as Akande held him tight.

When the monk’s senses finally cleared, his eyes fluttered open to the sight of the vampire showering his heated face with the tiniest kisses, as if in apology, as if fearing he had harmed him in some manner.

But that was impossible, he thought.

“A-Akande...?” he murmured, energy zapped by their scandalous affair. “I’m...I’m okay...”

Only then did the dark man stop his worrying, if only to rest their foreheads together. “...I love you...” he stated, as if it was the simplest truth he knew. “That was...wonderful. Thank you, Zenyatta. I’m so glad...”

His words warmed his chest, this time for another reason altogether. “I love you too, darling; that was wondrous indeed. I should...we should do that...more often...” he remarked with a breathless chuckle. “But first...I think you’re going to have to carry me. Those...those hips of yours are dangerous.”


End file.
